Return of the Amazon Trio
by Lady1Venus
Summary: This little story is a prelude to “Return of the Negaverse” in how the Trio got back to Earth from Elyison hope that's spelled right


Return of the Amazon Trio  
  
The Trio sat in Pegasus' world, waiting. But waiting for what? They knew who they were and what they were; remembered the fights with the Sailor Scouts. Now they were in Pegasus world of Elyison brought them to and they had no idea why. The Trio sat on a log wondering what the scouts were doing? Through Pegasus, they learned that Queen Neheneria was defeated and the group called Amazon Quartet had resumed the position of trying to retrieve Pegasus but now was living as humans as a mortal.  
  
"I wonder how long we are staying here?" Fish Eye wondered.  
  
"Fish, I don't think we are going back to Earth," Tigers Eye said.  
  
"If we return, the Amazon Quartet will do away with us for..." Hawks Eye said.  
  
"No they won't," Fish argued. "They are as much traitors as we are. Don't forget they helped the Scouts defeat Neheneria and protect the Pegasus."  
  
"Fish has a point, Hawk. We would probably be greeted with open arms," Tiger said.  
  
"I just don't understand why the scouts would help us after all we done."  
  
"Tiger, we saved Sailor Moon and for that is its own reward."  
  
"Amazon Trio."  
  
"Who was that?" Fish said looking around. Suddenly he looked up as did his two companions and saw a boy with a horn on his head.  
  
"Who are you?" Hawks Eye asked when the boy started to float down.  
  
"I am Helios, the true form of Pegasus," he answered.  
  
"Helios?" Tigers Eye questioned.  
  
"Yes. I have been listening to your wonders and dreams for a while now. You wish to return of Earth and I can grant you that wish."  
  
"You can?" Fish Eye said astonished.  
  
"Some time in the future trouble will start up and the Sailor Scouts will need your help. Arise and join with me."  
  
As the Trio moved towards Helios, a white blinding light came from the horn. The Trio had to shield their eyes from the light. When the light cleared, the Trio looked to see that they were in a park in the city of Tokyo.  
  
"You are now in the city of Tokyo. You will soon meet up with your comrades, the Amazon Quartet. They come walking through here everyday."  
  
As the Trio looked around Helios disappeared. Fish Eye turned to speak with Helios but found he was gone. Soon after Helios was gone, the Quartet showed up just as Helios had said.  
  
"Girls, look?" JunJun said. She pointed straight at the Trio. The other three girls looked and gasped. PallaPalla was the first to react. She ran up to the Trio. The others followed behind.  
  
"I thought you were dead?" PallaPalla said.  
  
"No, Pegasus or I mean Helios had taken us to Elyison, his home and we lived there with our dreams?"  
  
"How did you guys get dreams?" JunJun asked.  
  
"The power that was going to turn us back to normal, we used it to help Sailor Moon and in return the Pegasus brought us back and gave us dream mirrors," Hawks Eye said.  
  
"Wow, wait until the scouts here this. Serena is going to flip," CereCere said.  
  
"Not only is she, but also the others as well," VesVes said.  
  
"You guys know who Sailor Moon and the others are?" Tigers Eye said.  
  
"Yes. We actually became friends with them and their other friends who were enemies. They are called The Four Sisters," VesVes explained.  
  
"The four sisters are really nice people. They even helped us to grow up and have our own set of dreams," PallaPalla said.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" Fish Eye asked. He noticed the girls had their hair in French braids.  
  
"When we met up with the sisters, they changed our styles. Once in a while we put our hair the way it used to be but not too often," JunJun said.  
  
"Come on let's head over to the temple and you can met the four sisters," CereCere offered.  
  
A little while later, the Trio and Quartet met up with the scouts at the temple. The Trio told the girls how they got back and now they were waiting for the sisters to show. When they did show, they had brought pizza with them.  
  
"So what are you Trio going to do now?" Prisma asked.  
  
"We don't know. Up until Pegasus brought us here, we were just having fun on Elyison," Fish Eye said.  
  
"Well the first thing you guys need to do is find a job," Katsy said.  
  
"I don't think you guys realize but we had a visit from Helios this morning, and it looks like he has granted you one more wish to be real humans. From what I can tell, by morning you'll look like regular humans," Amy said.  
  
"You mean how we would look when we were looking for our targets?" Tigers Eye asked.  
  
"Yes," Amy answered.  
  
The rest of the day was spent talking about their adventures with the Negaverse and all the enemies. The Trio was amazed that the girls had been fighting for only a couple years when they were enemies. They knew they were going to have more fun now that they were with more friends. They were also quite surprised that Sailor Mini Moon was from the future and was Sailor Moon's daughter.  
  
A couple of weeks later the Trio had found jobs and an apartment with the scouts and Quartet's help. When they were nice and cozy, a new threat had disturbed the city. The Sailor Scouts started battling a new enemy called the Sailor Animates. 


End file.
